It is desirable to convert dusty or fine products such as ground limestone and gypsum into pellets for easier handling and elimination of dust. Previously this required considerable equipment as it was necessary to mix the binder, activator, and product to be agglomerated and then agglomerate the mix into pellets in a separate machine such as a pan pelletizer or compactor or drum granulator. The cost of this equipment was substantial and the product output was low. The high percentage of oversized and undersized pellets was also a problem of known agglomeration devices.